trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AdherentCompadre
under construction - Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} |caption = <( never take advantage xf thxse with vulnerable hearts be(ause they are the xnes that break the mxst. and trust me, i wxuld knxw that. |aka = The Last Hope, HOPELESS ROMANTIC |title = Heir of Hope |age = 8.5 sweeps (18 human years) |screenname = adherentCompadre |style = Proper grammar, no capitalization. Proper punctuation. Replaces all o's with an "x." Replaces all c's with a (. Starts beginning sentence with "<(" |zodiac = Columba Dove |specibus = riflekind |relations = The Picaroon (ancestor) (deceased) Dareas Planci (dancestor) Austri Farsas (ex-matesprit) Toraum Zwilig (matesprit) Canopu Arkeel (moirail) Aconid Nocard (caliginous crush) (eventually abandoned) |planet = Land of Glitter and Mirth|symbol = |symbol2 = }} Lodove Planci, her trollian handle being adherentCompadre, is a female burgundy blooded troll. She is an Heir of Hope and notorious for being the ex-matesprit to Austri Farsas, an ominous seadweller. Her associated zodiac sign is the Columba Dove. She is also referred as her session's "Last Hope," which means many things. For one thing, she is a hope player and the last blood color on the hemospectrum. But it also could mean that she has the capability to turn her session around. The first part of her handle, adherent, represents her belief in generally everything, and especially in her friends. By believing in her friends, it essentially makes her more powerful. And the second part of her handle, compadre, refers to her generally bubbly nature and her desiring to make many friends. And also due to the fact that she is a very friendly troll, much like Romeda Vashti and others. Etymology "Lodove" was taken from "dove" and added a "lo" in front of it. Doves are well known to be symbolism for hope and peace, and it makes sense given the fact that Lodove is a hope player. Her generally peaceful nature comes from this. "Planci" was taken from Dutch astronomer Petrus Plancius, who named the Columba constellation. Introduction > Be the Last Hope Your name is LODOVE PLANCI. A lot of people in your session refer to you as the LAST HOPE. And that can mean many things. But you think that that's not TRUE. You are known to try to establish PEACE with one another, so maybe that's where they get it from. Your friends say you're SENSITIVE. And you sure as hell know that's TRUE. You enjoy WRITING and DRAWING. They are one of the many ways to express your CREATIVITY. You YEARN for your stories to be published, and they are mostly ORIGINAL WORKS. Your art is also ORIGINAL. Only your LUSUS has seen your art, since you are so SHY about putting your art OUT THERE. However everyone's probably seen your WRITINGS. You wished that many people would SEE that, yet people only notice your FANFICTIONS. And you do not want to be known solely for your FANFICTIONS. Despite that, you keep your head HIGH UP and continue doing what you LOVE. What makes YOU happy. ACADEMIC SUBJECTS don't phase you, as you already know how to do them. Albeit math still manages to throw you UNDER THE BOAT a lot. To clarify, you love the ARTS. You love everything there is to ART. You also enjoy MUSIC, and you fancy your GUITAR that the humans so graciously gave to you. It gives you SOMETHING to do, and also you like the NOTES that the device makes. You don't tell ANYONE this, but you also love SINGING. Your trolltag is adherentCompadre and you talk mellxw but yxu still get yxur pxint a(rxss. Personality and Traits Lodove is best described as an ambivert. She has both extrovert and introvert qualities, such as the need to be around her friends but also be by herself. She cannot be described as either of them, as each extrovert and introvert quirks she has balances out, and as such only "ambivert" accurately describes her. Whenever she is with her friends, she feels in place and feels quite right. Whenever she's by herself, she experiences solitude, something she also needs too. She also enjoys being peaceful, whether it be by herself or with friends. She is still a vulnerable person, at least emotionally. She trusts people easily due to her naivety and is susceptible to have her heart broken. She has been called a "hopeless romantic" way too many times due to her having a matesprit, moirail and a caliginous crush. When she was younger, she could have been described as "desperate" due to her "need" for a relationship. However, she is capable of learning from her mistakes, as she learned that Austri Farsas wasn't worth her time and wasn't the best for her. She also attaches to things way too quickly, such as new interests and perhaps people. Despite not seeing like it, Lodove has issues with self confidence. For instance, she always hides her artwork and her ability to sing, which she feels that they're not good enough. Her writing skills are one of the few things she's confident in, as well as her ability to use her rifle, because they are subjects that she puts her heart into the most. She's doubted numerous times that she is the session's Last Hope and feels like that title could go to someone else. But as the story progresses, Lodove eventually realizes that she is the Last Hope and can help salvage their session. Miscellaneous Hive Respiteblock Strife Specibus Fetch Modus Lusus Lodove's lusus is a teeny but deadly dove-like bird. Her lusus's name is Hope. Hope was tiny enough to be in Lodove's palms. Hope was described to be a tough love figure, loving Lodove with all her heart but was strict. When she wasn't always strict, she would try her best to partake Lodove's activities. She loved Lodove tremendously, without a doubt. When Hope died, Lodove quickly prototyped her into a sprite in honor of her. Ancestor The Picaroon The Picaroon is the ancestor of Lodove Planci and the post-scratch incarnation of Dareas Planci. The Picaroon wielded a riflekind specibus, much like Dareas and Lodove. Although it's worth mentioning she has a gunkind specibus, filled with other types of guns. The Picaroon was a rogue, much like her pre-scratch self, and a scoundrel. She was known to be very mischievous, calculating and cunning in her ways. She didn't care for much about herself surprisingly, although whether she cared about others is unknown. She always wore a bandana to cover her mouth, much like The Vagabond. But unlike The Vagabond who wore it because it looked cool, The Picaroon only wore a bandana to cover the scars around her mouth. The Picaroon often led riots alongside with The Wrathful, and never managed to get caught (whereas The Wrathful did). She often started numerous feuds with higher ups, but most prominently with The Impostor, Austri Farsas's ancestor and The Headcase, Aconid Nocard's ancestor. She despised those ancestors more than anyone else, wanting them dead. In fact, The Impostor's death was in the hands of The Picaroon, which parallels Lodove's eventual murder of Austri Farsas, her ex-matesprit. However, The Headcase retaliated in cold fury and murdered The Picaroon brutally. The Headcase chopped up her body and it was unknown what he did with the remaining pieces of her body. Some say The Headcase kept her body parts as a trophy of his success of killing her. Whatever happened, it was a tragic end for a girl who took out a lying and abhorrent fascist. Lodove gets chills every time she hears the story of the downfall of her ancestor, but strives to be "brave just like her." The Picaroon wasn't the nicest person in the world, but her best quality was said to have been her bravery, and her willingness to never back down from a fight. Dancestor Dareas Planci Dareas Planci is the Rogue of Hope, the pre-scratch incarnation of The Picaroon, and is Lodove Planci's dancestor. She is the moirail to Androx Vashti, the dancestor to Romeda Vashti. Dareas is 11.5 sweeps old, or 24 human years old. Like Lodove, she also wields a riflekind strife specibus. She and Androx are known to be the "Bandancestors," due to them being the only ones wearing bandanas in their session. Unlike Lodove, Dareas isn't a "hopeless romantic," and it's implied that she doesn't experience flushed or caliginous feelings for anyone. Dareas is known to dress in a rockabilly style, finding the aesthetic of rockabilly (such as the red polka dotted dress, curled up hairdo and bandana) pretty pleasing. She sports a "Southern accent," by human terms, but she has a sweet toned voice. It makes her feel more confident in herself. She always believed in her friends and she figured her friends' happiness was more important than her own. As such, she often fought for her friends and would do anything for them. Unlike Lodove, she isn't very shy and is actually quite vocal. She can get pretty loud if she wants to. Lodove and Dareas get along pretty well. Although sometimes Lodove is a bit intimidated by her dancestor, as she finds Dareas pretty "bad ass and Lodove feels like she's nxt wxrthy xf her time." Relationships Austri Farsas AC: <( she hurt me. she hurt me in ways i (an't explain. AC: <( but i was sx dumb nxt tx have seen it ba(k then. AC: <( she lied tx me. she said she lxved me but that was all a (xnstru(ted lie tx make me fall fxr it. AC: <( ... AC: <( and i did. Austri Farsas is a fuchsia blooded troll under the guise of a violet blood, and she is Lodove's ex-matesprit. Their relationship was a train wreck throughout the whole thing; not to mention the two started a matespritship when Lodove was only 6 sweeps old and Austri... was much older than that. Austri often showed aggressive possession over Lodove, treated her as nothing but property, manipulated her and flat out did horrible things to Lodove, even going far through the means of physical abuse. Of course, Lodove being the naive 6 sweep old girl, thought that this was all okay and that this is only what happened to those who didn't obey their matesprits. The affects of Austri's abuse still lingered on in Lodove, even after Lodove saw the errors in Austri and finally broke up with her. Her abuse caused Lodove's self confidence to plummet tremendously and essentially made Lodove fear the fuchsia blood. However, even after they broke up, Lodove learned from her mistake and sought out revenge. She eventually got her revenge by ultimately killing the fuchsia blood with her rifle. While realizing that is ultimately is The Last Hope. Canopu Arkeel AC: <( i dxn't lxve yxu. CA: )--> YOU'RE A PRETTY FUCKING BAD LIAR. AC: <( yxu knxw me sx well. Canopu Arkeel is a male olive blooded troll who wishes to be a sailor and Lodove's moirail. Like Caille Tantis, Canopu has rage equivalent to a highblood. However, his rage leans towards more aggression than hate. He is a very aggressive troll, often picks fights with higher ups and is stubborn. Yet, he finds solace and comfort in his precious moirail, Lodove. Lodove and Canopu have the relationship of a brother and sister, where they care immensely about each other and love each other like siblings, but occasionally get into small fights due to Lodove's extremely naive personality and Canopu's aggressive personality. Lodove loves Canopu like a moirail should and often looks out for him. She was there for him when he got blinded by Austri Farsas, and she became his guide. Nonetheless, Canopu loves Lodove as if she was his little sister and finds bliss whenever she's happy. She's the only one who knows how to quench his outbursts, and she's one of the few trolls to ever see the positive side of Canopu. Their relationship is pretty stable, even though it has its occasional cracks and crevices. She has stated numerous times that she would do anything to see Canopu happy, and vice versa. Aconid Nocard AC: <( why did i ever even want yxu as a kismesis. AC: <( yxu are nxt wxrthy xf it. Toraum Zwilig AC: <( everything feels... right when i'm with yxu. yxu make my wxrld gx rxund. AC: <( and it's safe tx say this but... AC: <( ... AC: <( i lxve yxu, sx fu(king much. Other Trolls Gallery IMG_1991.JPG|Lodove's original design before being scrapped, and original god tier title Trivia *Lodove had a completely different design before Aly stuck to this one, as evident in the picture above. *There was already a female burgundy blood in creation from Aly. She was originally going to be in love with Austri and actually team up with her, but that was scrapped. **She was also supposed to have telekinetic powers. That, too, was scrapped. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Red Blood Category:Ami670